


Under The Knife

by KeldvokWrites



Series: At Night, In Dreams [4]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Microfic, Word Count: Under 200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: In his dreams, he sees knives. A crowd has formed near the dueling arena’s entrance, and in the center, Touga stands alone, surrounded by steel.
Series: At Night, In Dreams [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Under The Knife

In his dreams, he sees knives. A crowd has formed near the dueling arena’s entrance, and in the center, Touga stands alone, surrounded by steel.

Faces that Touga recognizes from his time as Ohtori’s Student Council President now bay for his blood. He swallows. Their faces appear ravenous, feral even.

Touga recognizes the first face, a girl he had spent nearly one day with before having moved on to her sister. He was young and stupid, and as he stands on the platform, he worries he’ll die that way too.

He recognizes Nanami, hands clutched to her sides, as her eyes dart back and forth between the crowd and her brother. For a moment, he considers calling out to her, but fears that doing so would endanger her further. _The least he can do is die with dignity._

“Are you ready, everyone?” a voice from above thunders. It’s a voice Touga recognizes; smooth like poison.

The crowd cheers, and as they remove their knives, he can hear Nanami sobbing quietly among the rabble.

Touga mutters softly. “Nanami, forgive me. Saionji….”

The dream always ends the same way: Akio gives the sign, and Touga is covered in a torrent of steel.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
